


雪碧兑酒

by taozi50311041



Category: Tharn Type The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taozi50311041/pseuds/taozi50311041
Relationships: Tharn/Type (Love by Chance)
Kudos: 99





	雪碧兑酒

房门“砰——”地一声被人用力摔关上，而type也被他摔在了床上。  
  
眼前这个男人既熟悉又陌生，熟悉的是萦绕在自己鼻间芳香的龙舌兰酒的味道，而陌生的是对方的表情。tharn整个脸都埋在头发的阴影里，那双平时温柔如水的眼睛在黑暗中散发出冰冷的光芒，冷得type快要不认识这个人是谁了。  
  
少年看他似乎是生气的样子，一时间不敢轻举妄动；“呃……tharn，你，怎么了？”  
  
那人沉默片刻，突然压了上来。  
  
type刚被摔得后背生疼，差点把肺给呛出来，那个男人带着强烈的信息素逼近的时候把他整个人都笼罩在了自己身下。这个动作不免有些让人想入非非……  
  
“嘿！tharn，你干嘛啊？！”type突然觉得很气，他怎么又开始闹别扭。  
  
但是似乎一个字都没进对方的耳朵。tharn只是将少年撑在自己的双臂之间，突然发狂一般地亲吻type的脖颈，就像一个将死之人看到甘泉一样，用力吮吸，啃咬。  
  
“啊——”  
少年被吓了一跳，开始用力推搡对方。脖颈正好是他的敏感点，被alpha的信息素首先攻破，再怎么努力都是徒劳。两只手胡乱地抓着tharn的背部，企图推开自己身上如猛兽一般没有思想的男人，但是对方似乎不为所动，嘴唇吮吸啃咬着锁骨，白皙的皮肤上没过一会就显现出一片嫣红的色泽，更加诱人。  
  
“你……嘿，你放开老子，混蛋，我……我是个男的啊！”  
  
“你现在还说这些，有用吗？”男人根本没有顾忌type说的话，他再也不能控制自己了。  
  
今天晚上在黑暗的百货商场看到的这一切都让他觉得心痛，有那么一点甚至无法呼吸了。那个敢玷污他喜欢的人的败类没有被他打死都是tharn还保留了一丝理智的结果。所以，他不会把type让给任何人，永远不会。  
  
“你，tharn你……你今天很不对劲，啊……嗯，你放开……”  
  
少年还是没能控制住自己的声音，本来想让tharn停手，但是这种诱人的声音断断续续仿佛渴求侵犯一般，更加增添了人的兽欲。  
  
男人单手摁住了type劲瘦的腰，另一只手捂住了那张还在喊叫的嘴。不过那张嘴唇实在太过诱人，似乎是因为少年过于激动的原因，脸庞都染上了绯红，而嘴唇此时也又湿又热，鲜红欲滴，真的十分想让人吞下去，尝一尝滋味。  
  
“嗯……tharn……你，你放开……”  
  
“type，你今天真的很让我生气，你不是想跟女孩出去玩么？”男人双目凝视着少年，一双狐狸眼带着点魅惑，看不出到底是生气还是高兴；“但是今天你遇到了危险，还是我救了你，怎么样……要不要报答我？”  
  
type已经被捂住了嘴，而自己的身体也因为对方信息素的把控动弹不得。  
  
男人松开了手，嘴角带着一抹微笑看着面前的少年，似乎在等他的答复。  
  
哪有人一边压着对方一边谈条件的？！type只觉得自己被压着很丢脸，心里本来对tharn还有那么一丝丝的愧疚感此时也无影无踪了。  
  
“你跟踪我！我凭什么报答你？！”  
  
tharn饶有兴趣地点了点头，似乎是赞许他的想法，又说；“可以，不过……因为我之前对你的标记都是临时标记，所以这一次你就遇上麻烦了，那我也不敢保证下一次会怎么样。”  
  
下一次？  
  
type一想到那个男人身上散发出的恶臭就浑身汗毛倒竖，下一次要是再碰到这种事，他真的不知道怎么办。  
  
“我……”  
  
“不如这样，让我永远标记你？”  
  
“我……唔……”少年还没能将拒绝的话说出口，嘴唇已经被人堵住了。  
  
tharn的吻技高超，他也并不想听type那张诱人的小嘴说出什么恶毒的话，索性不让他说。男人的嘴唇含着南方少年的唇瓣，用牙齿咬着，就像是撒娇一样控诉自己的不满。  
  
“嗯，tharn……你，混蛋……唔……”type还没能控诉完，就被恶魔一个深吻夺去了呼吸。  
  
这次狐狸变本加厉起来，炽热的舌头探入了他的口腔，湿热地扫过每一寸皮肤，勾着少年的舌尖开始来回纠缠。  
  
从来没有经历过如此刺激的男孩心脏突突地快要从喉咙里面蹦出来，根本承受不了这样的刺激。哪一个姑娘会跟他这么舌吻，唯有tharn……  
  
男人吻着上面的嘴，还不忘下面。一只手已经探上了type的腰。足球少年的腰不是很细，但十分的有韧劲，滑腻的皮肤下是一层若隐若现的薄薄的肌肉，只要用手轻轻一捏，就会红上一片。  
  
“你，别摸……嗯……难受，痒……嗯……”  
  
腰部好巧不巧又是type的敏感点，男人常年敲击架子鼓的手带着一层薄茧，一路带电一般摸着type的腰，让少年从头麻到尾椎。  
  
“难受？你这样的表情好像不是难受哦。”tharn勾唇笑了笑，明亮的眼睛里带着星星，似笑非笑的表情似乎在看一块非常可口的蛋糕。  
  
少年此时脸已经红透了，这种难以言说的快感一波接着一波。本来Omega的体质就十分的敏感，这样的刺激太强，再来一下理智就会真的断掉了。  
  
“混蛋……你，你不会真的想……上我？”  
  
狐狸点了点头；“宝贝儿，我早就这么想了。”  
  
“你……”少年还想说什么，男人突然埋下了头，吻上了他的胸前。  
  
换的新t恤衫早就被男人三下五除二地扒到了领口，露出了一大片光洁的胸脯。这样平时踢足球，却不会被太阳照到的地方，也未曾被人品尝，真的十分诱人。  
  
他，不会是要……  
  
type脑子里的想法果然被印证了。tharn的嘴唇印在了他胸口的小红豆上。左边的那个本来还有些羞涩地缩在乳晕中，触及湿滑的舌尖便挺立了起来。  
  
“啊……嗯，你，不要……tharn，停……”  
  
始作俑者还在舔舐男孩的乳尖，这个动作已经快让对方崩溃了，灭顶的快感涌上胸口。type的乳头是粉色的，与大多数人都不同，十分的小巧可爱，忍不住让人啃咬一番。当然，想要惩罚type的人确实也这么做了。  
  
右边的乳头经过舌尖的玩弄，牙齿轻轻的啃咬，慢慢挺立了起来。狐狸对他身体的敏感度十分的满意，同时也准备找下一个目标了。  
  
“type，你知道么？你真的让我很生气。”tharn笑着看了看眼前那个已经被性欲蒙上双眼的少年，他被刚刚的快感磨灭了意志，一双水灵灵的眼睛里带着爱欲的味道。  
  
“你……tharn，我报答你，好么？”type此时说话已经不太利索了，舌头开始打颤。  
  
“什么？”男人笑问；“你想怎么报答我？”  
  
“我，干脆你上我一次，就这样，扯平了……别再折磨我……”  
  
tharn看着眼前的少年，面颊熏红，身上已经被他吻得七零八乱的，居然还在跟他谈条件。这不由得让tharn想更加肆意妄为一些，让他永远不能再和别的人在一起。  
  
“type，我告诉你，Omega这辈子，如果跟一个人标记了，就再也不可能跟别人做爱。你明白么？”  
  
type事后要是知道自己被性欲冲昏头脑这么草率就答应了对方，肯定会扇自己一巴掌。不过这时候他没办法想这么多。这种给人火挑起来不管浇灭的男人真的是大垃圾，无论自己答应还是不答应，结局都会被迫答应的，那还不如自己主动一点。  
  
去他妈的！  
  
“老子，不能再管这么多了……是你，你挑起来的，你就得，你得负责……”  
  
tharn看着自己种下的恶果，突然邪笑了一下；“遵命。”  
  
南方少年这时候可能还不明白自己说的话到底多么勾人，他只是有点懵，整个人都已经被alpha的信息素迷得脱力了，躺在床上，想要发泄。  
  
男人拉开了type的两条大长腿，将自己夹在他的腿间。果不其然，足球少年的腿间已经搭起了小帐篷，在牛仔裤下鼓鼓囊囊的。  
  
type被tharn折磨得不行，身体却又渴望对方的触摸。狐狸怎么会看不出小兔子想要什么呢？但他偏不。男人不慌不忙地解开了type的裤子，一双宽大的手覆上了小帐篷。  
  
“看来你也非常想要呢。”tharn实在想捉弄他，毕竟这样口嫌体正直的男孩十分的可爱。  
  
“闭嘴，你……快点。”  
  
“快点什么？”  
  
“帮我……”少年真的坚持不了了，毕竟刚才这狐狸勾引了他那么几下，早就想要找地方发泄一通。  
  
“帮你干嘛？”tharn使坏道；“不说清楚我怎么知道呢？”  
  
这男人嘴上这么说，手已经开始动了，顺着男孩的内裤边沿，从大腿根的裤管里面伸了进去。指尖在火热的柱身上拨弄了两下，就停手了。  
  
！！！！type焦躁地想吼。  
  
“帮我，帮我摸它……”  
  
“好的。”tharn像是得手了一样，低头在男孩的嘴唇上小啄了一下，便开始给他服务了。  
  
粗糙的大手在type的分身上套弄，他平时用自己的手，快感来得并不像这么强烈。现在他就像被狂风骤雨席卷一样，整个人都往天上飘，爽得想大叫。  
  
太特么舒服了。  
  
男人对他的表现也十分的满意，身体的敏感度是绝佳的，才套弄了不到一会，洁白的内裤顶端就被淫液给浸透了，原本粉嫩的蘑菇此时憋成了鲜红色，又硬又热，看来type真的憋了挺久的。  
  
“啊……，爽……嗯，tharn……再快点……”  
  
tharn也不想这样一直无偿服务下去，当然还是要进入正题，只是如果足球少年是第一次，让他多爽一会可能会比较能转移后方注意力。  
  
“还有更爽的。”男人笑着又给了type一个深吻。  
  
type正置身云端，突然后穴似乎被什么东西顶了一下，是人的手指。  
  
这个时候内裤就十分的碍事了，男人将type的内裤扒了下来，露出了两片浑圆的臀瓣。隐藏在这两团肉丘里的是一点粉嫩的花心。type还没意识到发生了什么，两条腿就被架到了男人的肩膀上，这个角度也更容易窥探到更私密的部位。  
  
“啊……嗯，你，你……”type想说什么，但是觉得说什么好像都挺羞耻的，也说不出口。自己堂堂一个大男人，起码一周之前还是个取向正常的beta，怎么现在就委身于一个男alpha身下了。  
  
操，去他妈的随便吧。  
  
tharn的手指掰开了他的臀瓣，露出了那一点小粉红。另一只手也没闲着，继续在少年的前端套弄着，或许这样对方就不会太顾及后面。  
  
随着一根手指的深入，小穴的褶子都被磨平了，就像急不可待地吞入什么东西一样，就将男人的手指吃了进去。  
  
“啊——”type疼得深吸了一口气。  
  
“疼么？”男人关切地问道。  
  
“废话，妈的……你，你试试？”  
  
tharn安慰似的亲了一口type的嘴角；“放心，我会很温柔的。”  
  
不知怎么，type听到他的保证莫名其妙的觉得安心了许多，第二根手指进入的时候也没有那么疼了。  
  
小穴将那两根粗壮的手指吃到指根也毫不费力，tharn将男孩前端流淌的淫液抹掉了一些掺进了后穴里，起润滑作用。他的内壁真的非常柔软，湿热，想到这里男人的欲望已经快迫不及待了，这会在牛仔裤下憋得生疼。  
  
type也不太好受，毕竟两根手指在自己的身体里来回抠弄，实在不太舒服。  
  
突然，男人的手指似乎碰到了什么地方，type感到一阵电流从后穴激起，引得一身酥麻。  
  
“啊——”男孩没控制住自己的声音，他怎么能控制住呢。  
  
“是不是碰到什么地方？”  
  
“我，我不知道……tharn，你，可以再用力一点……”  
  
就是这里了。  
  
男人解开了自己的裤子，一条已经成了紫色的肉棒从内裤里弹了出来，他的尺寸太大，估计得有一人手腕那么粗，青紫色的筋脉在上面跳动着。type看到的时候两个眼睛都直了。  
  
他的那个要进我的身体里？怎么可能……那么大……  
  
tharn此时额头和鼻尖都已经冒出了细密的汗珠，他把前戏做了半个小时，毕竟不想让男孩留下什么不太好的印象，不过现在无路如何都憋不住了。  
  
“type，我喜欢你。”  
  
“？”type正觉得后穴受到的刺激不够，他脑子已经发蒙了，完全不知道tharn此时说这个干吗。  
  
“所以，让我进去吧。”  
  
男人完全没有谈条件的意思，扶着肉棒抵在少年的小穴就按了进去。  
  
“啊——”  
  
好疼，真的疼，疼到快把人劈成两半那样，毕竟那么大的东西插进人的后穴可不是闹着玩的。type此时眼泪都快逼出来了，“嘶嘶”地倒抽凉气。  
  
怎么会这么柔软……  
  
男人的肉棒挺进了未曾有人进入的小穴，那紧致又炽热的感觉快把tharn弄射了。不过他也不想被自己喜欢的人评价三秒男，还是忍住了。可能是因为少年未经人事，这时候又还不适应，后穴因为疼痛不知觉地紧缩，一阵一阵地给tharn更大的折磨。  
  
他还不能动，得等type适应了才可以动。  
  
“别动……好疼。”type的声音有些发颤。  
  
tharn看着男孩眼角噙泪，把他给心疼的，毕竟无论以前这家伙多毒舌多欠骂，tharn都没跟他动过手，这时候又怎么忍心看他疼呢。  
  
男人俯身搂住type的肩膀，吻了一下他的眼睛。  
  
“对不起呐，type。”  
  
这时候还说这些有的没的，type都懒得骂他。  
  
我可不是女人啊，这种痛还是可以忍的！  
  
过了一会，tharn开始抽送起来。这感觉太好，小穴十分的柔软紧致，没有被人侵入过的地方是一个小小的粉色穴口，没想到可以把他巨大的肉棒吃进去，此时已经被撵得泥泞不堪。  
  
“啊……tharn，我……啊啊啊啊……”  
  
“怎么？痛么？”tharn关切地吻着男孩的鼻尖。  
  
不是痛，身体里的痒盖过了痛，不知道是什么感觉。type觉得自己的穴口里有一处地方，希望人去触碰顶撞，每一次tharn的撞击都能让他爽到头晕。  
  
tharn看着type那张小嘴变成了诱人的嫣红色，忍不住跟他一边接吻一边抽插，频率又快了一个档位。  
  
“啊啊啊啊啊……好爽，tharn，嗯，嗯啊……”  
  
汗液已经将发丝粘在了type的额头上，一双眼睛又媚又欲，这股春色恐怕tharn是第一个见到的人。没想到type这样被男人在床上操干的表情会这么诱人，男人简直想把对方给吃掉。  
  
“type，我喜欢你，type……”  
  
“tharn，啊……啊啊啊……嗯……”  
  
tharn没有得到对方的回复，想来估计是已经被自己草到晕乎了。  
  
男人松开了搂在type肩膀上的手，转而抓住了少年的下身，那个胀红得肉棒还没有得到释放，挺立着不停流下淫液，随着两个人不停的摆动而流淌到了少年的腹部，画面无比淫荡。  
  
男人的手在柱身上来回套弄着，少年的呻吟声更加强烈了。  
  
“啊……tharn，快点，嗯……”  
  
tharn的腰也放慢了频率；“快点什么？”  
  
type真的拿他没辙，尤其是在这种关键时候。  
  
男人见他不说，慢慢将自己的肉棒从小穴里面抽离出来，晶莹的淫液从肉穴里慢慢涌出。小穴的空虚感十分的逼人，尤其是感到龟头还有一寸就要离开肠壁，男孩被逼的低吼道；“混蛋，操我……快点……嗯……”  
  
男人一个挺身，阴茎又顶了回去。  
  
“啊——”  
  
“type，你喜欢我么？”男人抓住了少年的两只脚踝，将他的腿分开道最大的程度，低头看着对方，以及两个人身体连接的地方。  
  
“嗯……”  
  
“说？”  
  
type真的觉得自己的羞耻心应该都被这家伙给吃了，怎么这么磨人。  
  
“不说就不干。”男人坚持着，他知道男孩的意志力肯定没自己强。  
  
果然，对方没一会就缴械投降了。  
  
“喜欢你……”  
  
tharn故作听不懂的样子，type说一个词，他就插一下。  
  
“喜欢谁？”  
  
type崩溃了，小穴里的那一点得不到刺激，就这样一直僵持着，前端也得不到释放，理智断线……  
  
“我喜欢你，喜欢tharn，嗯……tharn插我，干我……”  
  
男人不等他把话说完，狂风暴雨般地将人摁在床上用力操干起来，胯部拍打撞击着少年浑圆挺翘的臀部，发出“啪啪啪啪”的声响。  
  
而两人连接的地方已经流了一大滩的淫水，浸透了床单。  
  
“啊啊啊，好舒服，啊……嗯……爽，tharn……爽……”  
  
type被下身传来的一阵阵刺激爽到昏厥，伸长了脖颈，似乎想要把自己的生命祭献出去。tharn的嘴唇自然而然地贴了上去，亲吻对方优美的弧线。  
  
终于欲望达到了临界点，type不自觉地开始撸动着自己的欲望。狐狸也帮了上去，粗糙的手在柱身上来回套弄，铃口渗出了几滴透明的液体。  
  
原本已经有些疲软的小type又挺立起来，  
  
男人的食指在柱体的顶端与柱头之间的褶缝上下拨弄，大拇指按住了正在流淌淫液的穴口，轻轻抬起，晶莹的液体便流得更加猖狂。  
  
“啊……不……”  
  
男人的手上技巧也十分高超，没一会就让type射了。  
  
少年的后穴在他射精的瞬间开始收缩，不自觉得夹紧了小穴中的肉棒，这让tharn受到了更大的刺激，开始用力地顶弄。  
  
每一次几乎要将欲望完全抽离再狠狠地一插到底，次次对准前列腺，引得少年淫叫不止。  
  
“啊……不要，太……太强烈了，昂……”type的两片臀瓣快要被tharn给撞飞出去，整个人被插得失去了理智，好像身体里那个不属于自己的大器物活生生要把自己贯穿。  
  
柔软的小穴的最深处是生殖腔，而Omega的生殖腔被插入才能算标记完成。  
  
粗大的肉龙最后用力一顶，将自己的两个结也塞进了少年的后穴里。他们实在太大，插入之后如果不射精是无法被拔出来的。  
  
“啊！疼，好疼……tharn，你，什么东西插进来……”  
  
“宝贝儿，忍一下，很快就好。”tharn又吻了上去，非常具有爱意地接吻，下身用力的顶撞像不是同一个人的动作。  
  
alpha的结塞进了肛口，将小穴一丝不剩地全部填满，而巨大的阴茎在生殖腔内喷射出了无数的精液，只有生殖腔将自己的精水完全喝掉，一滴不流，标记才算完成。但是Omega会非常痛苦。  
  
“啊啊啊啊……好痛，tharn，你放开……”  
  
“最后一下，就标记完成了。”  
  
“我，不要，嗯……不，不标记了……嗯，不……啊啊啊啊……”  
  
tharn将少年最后的呻吟堵住了，全部都吻进了嘴里。  
  
男孩实在痛得受不了了，下身的胀痛和刚刚的刺激根本就是两个极端，他的双手用力地抓挠在tharn的背上，宽阔的肩胛肌留下了几道血痕。  
  
肛口充血已经被硕大的肉棒插得流下了血丝，混着淫液在两条大腿中间，淫乱又色情。  
  
草你妈的tharn又骗老子，爽个屁……骗子。  
  
“乖。”tharn吻了一下少年的眼皮。  
  
tharn用力抽插了几十次之后也迎来了高潮。  
  
type已经快要失去意识了，双腿下精液横流，根本无法辨别谁是谁的，他也疲惫得完全抬不起头，只想睡觉。  
  
tharn看到自己怀里的少年已经沉沉地睡去，潮红的脸上都是汗水，眼皮已经不再颤动了，唯有鼻翼还在微微震颤，呼吸也渐渐平静了下来。  
  
难道真的是被自己操晕了？  
  
tharn又有点负罪感。不过这个负罪感并没有持续两分钟，以为这个他从开学暗恋到现在的人终于是属于他了，并且还是对方自愿的。（？？？tharn你心虚不？）  
  
Omega这一生只能和一个人成结，再也不能被别人占据。  
  
“type，我爱你。”  
  
tharn把浑身赤裸的type抱到了自己床上睡，不管脏掉的床单了，明天再说！  
  
房间里弥漫着龙舌兰酒味和柠檬的混合味道，馥郁芳香，就像不曾经历过一场性事那样……  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
